Rematch: Shun vs. Kiba !!
Shun gaises at Kiba, withlist activating his Bunkōgan. "A rematch is what you want....so be it.. I won't go easy this time", says Shun. "I had a bunch because leader needed me ! But this time, I made sure I have no appointments in between" grinned Kiba with his Sharingan. While he talks, Shun removes his Katana from its hilt, covering it with lighting-powered chakra, at the same time revamping his flash armour. With such speed, he'd go to stab Kiba through the chest. As soon as Kiba saw lightning chakra in Shun's sword, he took his Gunbai for a Shockwave to extinguish lightning. "Impressive...", says Shun. As he speaks, he stomps his foot on the ground - opening a chasm beneath Kiba. He then jumps into the air. Kiba Uchiha covered himself with chakra, as he jumped from rock to rock, as he finally reached the sky were he met Shun, Kiba used his Fire Release: Demon Lantern towards Shun. With this said, Shun dissapears into his own dimension. Kiba settled down on the ground using his chakra to reform the place. He then spat out more Fire Lanterns which surrounded him from all Direction. As Shun emerges from his dimension, a giant wave of water follows him, not only putting an end to the lanterns, but heading towards Kiba with tremendous speed and destructive power. "So, I see" , said Kiba as the Giant Wave hurled towards him. He quickly made a summoning contract as a Large Red Hawk carried him upwards towards the sky. The Hawk then used Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder using the wave of water as medium on Shun. "Attacking me with lighting?", says Shun. Shun quickly re-vamps his Lightning Release: Flash Armour. With this said, the upcomming lightning strengthens the armour. From there, he'd jump towards the bird with tremendous speed. He then uses Chakra Flow on his blade (making lightning natured), and attempts to slice the bird in half. Kiba laughed at Shun's pathetic attempts as the bird simply glided off Shun's path and used Storm Release: Laser Circus who was now defenseless in mid-air. Seeing this with his Bunkōgan, he quickly morphed into somewhat of a dragon fly and glided away from the laser's spot. He then summons a swarm of Dragonflies towards the bird - all headed to bite and poison it. Kiba included. Kiba used his Gunbai to defend both him and the Hawk as the Hawk used Storm Release: Earth-Shaking Flash to destroy everything within the area. After quickly flying away to a safe area with the Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique, he looks at the technique. With his Bunkōgan, he analyzes the technique. In his toughts: "Such powerful chakra.... If something were to come into contact with that..". Shun quickly blows out a destructive wave of fire towards Kiba and Garuda. Kiba smiles as he waves his Gunbai to return the technique at twice the speed. From there, Shun quickly flies behind Kiba, sending a quick slash at his wrist to get him to drop the Gunbai. "Move" Kiba ordered as Garuda flew out of the place with a second and appeared above Shun. Shun quickly used the body-flicker technique, with a bit of lightning and the flapping of wings to add a boost to his speed. He simply flew underneath the bird at rather high speeds, sending a stab toward's the bird's chest. The blade had Chakra Flow on it, this time with Wind-Release. Garuda flew away again this time in anger, flapped with wind hard to send a gust of Wind towards Shun. The force blew everything in the vicinity away from the bird."Simply give up chasing my Hawk !"Kiba said looking at the wind. Shun simply move's out of the way with a boosted up body-flicker, going to slash at the bird's wing from behind in attempt to cut it off. Flames emerged from both Kiba and the Hawk, the wind chakra strengthening the Cloak. The flames burnt the sword as Garuda hit Shun with a mighty blow of its wing. Shun's blade picks up the flow of chakra, thus, he changes the blade's nature to fire. From there, he'd aim at the bird with his blade, after flying away from the wing, sending a large current mixed with fire towards the bird, to result in a rather deadly explosion against the bird. Kiba used his Gunbai again to to block the incoming flames, as he looked sympathetically at Shun. As he does so, He unsummons the bird and jumps to the ground, as he smiles, "You served your purpose". He then looks at Shun. Shun smiles, and thinks to himself, "My plan has worked...". He stops from summoning Hachiro. Kiba covered himself in Yang Chakra and looked at his opponent with his fearsome eyes. "Armor... That gives me a brilliant idea!" Shun eats two food and blood pills, raising his energy drastically; especially since he's starting to take in chakra from the area. With this said, he'd imagine himself in shining, golden knight armor only for this projection to be materialized into something real. From there, Shun covers his armored body with fire. "I'm ready.", says Shun. "'Lets let this started !", Kiba said in a not-impressed tone. Shun raises his sword, bringing fourth a trail of yin-imbued fire horses. Riding on one, he'd plummet toward Kiba, with a large wave of fire headed behind him. All in all, Shun goes to stab Kiba in the chest at rather high speeds. Kiba used his speed to counter the gladiator. "''You being a gladiator cannot stop me" laughed Kiba. Suddently, the destructive power of all of the fire impacting the area destroys a rather large part of the forrest, with Kiba caught right in the center. Kiba covered himself in flames and appeared out of the forest fire. He then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation towards Shun. Shun simply looks back, and teleports into his dimension, only to appear behind Kiba; quickly sending a stab at his lung from behind after re-teleporting. The sword is full of fire. Kiba noted the speed of Shun's teleportation as the flames from his body became more visible and blue. Kiba jumped in a instant and threw shurikens at Shun who was attempting a stab on the lungs of the afterimage Kiba. The shuriken bounce off his armored body; Shun thinks to himself. "Fire is his weakness, at least in that armor". Despite stabbing a mirrage, the sword, which is blazing on fire releases a a rather large fireball towards Kiba at a rather high speed. Kiba created a arm of Chakra to hit the ground sending him away from the fireball Trajectory. the tremors caused by the arms hitting the ground was strong enough to destroy the surrounding area and literally cause anything to loose their footings from the ground. Shun quickly uses the Wind-Release Body Flicker to boost himself up towards Kiba, his sword headed right for his stomach. Kiba's chakra shroud disappeared as he made Shun phase through him. Kiba then disappeared, arriving at the ground. He took some pills as he felt refreshed for a moment. Just as Shun lands on the ground, he'd use his special technique to regain some chakra. He'd then open his eyes, and look at Kiba. "'Break times, over ! the famous clan head from the famed Kimoko Clan, turns out to be a loyal member of the Kimono Association" Kiba laughed at he looked at Shun. Suddenly Shun moves in to stab Kiba at incredible speeds; a combination of the Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique and Lightning Release: Rejuvination. Such speeds would make Shun nearly as fast as lightning.